Bastion's Favor Returned
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Title sucks! Someone suggested that I should do a sequal for Jaden's Wish and that's what this is! Bastion is in the Society Of Light and he returns the favor that he owed Jaden... twice! Rated T for language and hints of sexual... stuff!


GX - GX

_'What am I __**doing**_ Bastion asked himself as he found himself staring at the Slifer dorm, where he saw Jaden on the balcony with Syrus. _'I try to stop myself from doing this, but I find myself doing it anyway... all the time.'_ He thought. Then he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Satorious. "Master Satorious."

"What are you doing out here?" Satorious asked.

"I was just-"

"Spying on Jaden again?"

"Well... I wouldn't call it **spying**, but-"

"Why do you do this anyway? If I didn't know better I would think that you like him."

"No, Master Satorious. He goes against the power of the light. Why would I choose anyone like that?" Bastion asked, being quite unsure of his own words.

"Alright. Then if you're as loyal as you say you are then you would be willing to take out any person who denies the light, true?"

"True."

"Alright then. Take Jaden out." Satorious said, and Bastion swallowed hard.

"What?"

"You just said yourself that you'd be willing to take out any person who denies the light and right now Jaden is one of those people so... go to it already." Satorious said.

"But... Master Satorious... Jaden has beaten me countless times before."

"Your point?"

"If he does it again then-"

"Who said anything about **dueling**?"

"Um... then how do you expect me to take him out, Master Satorious?"

"Do whatever you have to. Threaten him, torture him... rape him."

"Rape him? Why would I **rape** him?"

"To show him who's boss. Remember... **you're** the stronger power, **you're** the one who can take charge of him."

"But..."

"Until you can do that... you're on my untrustworthy list. And trust **me**... that's one list that you **don't** want to be on." Satorious said as he started to walk away.

_'What am I gonna do?'_ Bastion asked and looked back at Jaden. _'He's do innocent and sweet. It would be a shame to break his spirit by taking advantage of him like that.'_ He thought, then came to a decision. "No." Bastion said, and Satorious turned to face him.

"What?"

"I said no." Bastion said as he turned to face Satorious also. "This isn't right. I'm **not** gonna harm Jaden. He once saved me from complete and utter depression and I'm **not** gonna return the favor by **raping** him!"

"You're not gonna do it? "Untrustworthy list", remember?"

"You and your "untrustworthy list" can go to **hell** before I let myself harm Jaden!" Bastion yelled.

"You're going to hell **first**." Satorious warned, then charged straight for Bastion, his claws out.

Bastion closed his eyes and waited for the attack. The next thing Bastion knew, someone called out his name and the attack never came. And when it didn't, he opened his eyes, he saw Jaden standing in between him and Satorious, holding Satorious back with all his strength.

"Jaden?" Bastion asked, slowly.

"I couldn't let you die. I couldn't let you get hurt." Jaden whispered, still holding one of Satorious' arms back.

"Fool." Satorious said. "Don't you know that you should **never** turn your back on an oppenent?" Satorious asked as was about to stab Jaden with his other hand, but Bastion stooped him.

"I'm not gonna let **you** harm Jaden either. I won't let **anyone** harm Jaden!" Bastion yelled, then punched Satorious, causing him to fall backwards.

"And I'm **sick** of this stupid, dumbass society!" Bastion said as he took off his jaket, then shirt, then pants and shoes; leaving him basically in just boxers.

_'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!'_ Jaden thought. _'Bastion is practically half-naked in front of me! And __**damn**__ does he have a good body!'_ He thought, nearly drooling.

Then, Satorious got back up off the ground without a clue of where he was.

"Oh... my head." Satorious said as he tried to shake the pain off. "Who are you two?" He asked.

-- A couple days later --

"I'm glad that you're back to normal, Bastion." Jaden said, happily as he sat on Bastion's bed back inside the Ra yellow dorm.

"Yeah, me too. And who would of guessed that I'd turn everyone back to normal with a single punch?" Bastion asked.

"**I** would of. You sure know how to throw one **mean** punch, Bastion. Probably because your so strong." Jaden said as he moved right up to Bastion and started whispering stuff in his ear; really **sexy** stuff.

"Jaden, Jaden." Bastion said. "Jaden." He whispered, this time it sounded like a breathly moan. Then, he came back to his senses and cleared his throat. "Jaden, we really shouldn't."

"Why not?" Jaden whispered in a sexy like voice.

"Uh..." Bastion said and swallowed hard. Then, completely lost control when Jaden kissed his neck a few times. "Okay, okay. But **this** time only."

GX - GX

Okay... that was **really** strange! Even for **me**! But please review **nicely** and tell me what you thought anyway... **please**!


End file.
